Resident Evil Bow & Arrow
by ELmotopster
Summary: 10 years after the BOW incident Leon Kennedy family has to deal with Umbrellas newest BOW to take over latin america


John Kennedy who was Leon Kennedys father waas at his forensicks office looking at an odd tissue they had recoverd from an assignment in a deluxe cruize ship in 1998 from a BOW. He gots an email from his son that said "Umbrella are taking over latina merica, I need your holp to take them down, meet me at rio in brazil whre I'm meeting up with a friend" so John Kennedy had to go and help his sun on the fight agaisnt Umrbella.

John Kennedy ran off the building here fast and got inside a bus and the bus stopped for 5 mintues because of traficc and John Kennedy said "my bother isn introuble in Brazil" s o he took out the steery wheel from the bsu abnd hit the drugs dealer and the traffic was cleared and hthe bus driver was really happy and he said "how can I pay back" and John replied "I need a ticket to Brazil" and the nus driver said he had relatives living in Rio so he drove John there.

John stopped in Christ the Redeamer and wondered where Leon was when he was almost hit in the head by a gunshot because therewa a hit man hiding in the Amazon Forest and he siad "I have to take down this resident evil from this counter" and he ran inside the amazon rain forest where he met the indians and the indians gave him a sabrettoth coolar that would avoid the bullets when they were shot agin.

John walked to the center of the forest hwere he say a Maayan Temple and he sees the hitman is there and he says "I'm proteced by the natives now you cant hit me" and the hitman answers "I have antinative gun" and John was sacred but then he jumoped on the water and the hitman fought he had committed suicide but when he least aspect it John surfaces and stranges him with his collar. After John tossed the hitmanbody in the water he met with a merchant and he sold him the sabretooth collar after he called him a stranger. John asked the merchant who knew Leon from alot way back since the fight with the Ganados and he asked weher Leon was and the merchant said he was in the middle of temple.

Then John walked inside the temple and many zombies started to come for him and he took out his combat knife and he sliced them in the face and then kicked themn in the head and their hwades exploded when their kicked and John sad that this was like Las Plagas so he ran faster to the middle of the temple to meet up with Leon.

When he was halfway to the location of Leon he saw a zombie with a paperbag on his head using a chianswa and he sweated coldly because he only had his combat knife but then he took a crystal skull from an alter near him and threw it at the chainsaw zombie and the chainsaw zombies head exploded when the crystal skull shattred against it and the same time the crystal skull was a switch so John could get to the center of the building.

There John Kennedy saw Leon and they were with Barry Burten but Barry was in the ground in a pool of lbood and John ask Leon what is thisand Leon laugh and say that John time is over. Leon shoot the rocket missile at John but John ducked and the rocket missile trap them inside the cave when it hit the roof and John got angry and he cut Leon in the face with his combat knife and then green blood comes out.

"this isnt possibel" John Kennedy said "thats the color of the BOW umbrella had in the ship 10 year ago" and Leon Kennedy laugh and John doesnt understand it and Leon says "I took medicine for red blood so I folded you all, now I'm going to rebirth Umbrela" and he became the tentacel monster and start starngling John Kennedy because he is not his real son. John say "I can't believe your the BOW" and the BOW replyes "My brother was BOW but Im ARROW an artificial racoon regenerated organic weapon" and then he broke John neck, But before John die he send a cell phone message to Scott Kennedy, Leon brother, telling him to avenge the family.

Scott S Kennedy swear to avnege his father and brother when he reads his message when he was out clubbing.

To be continud 


End file.
